


Being Mad Just to be Mad

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is mad. That is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Mad Just to be Mad

"Mikey, can you please just hear me out?" 

I felt like I was going to explode. I was so mad at him, I just wanted to be left alone. Or punch something. Or both.

I didn't say anything. "Gerard's already forgiven me, Frank's forgiven me, so why not you? I know that it's all my fault, but it's your brother who I hurt, and not you, yet you're still mad."

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of the house and slammed the front door. No, I haven't forgiven him yet. He risked my brother's life by taking him out drinking, right when he'd just stopped. I don't care wether or not Gerard forgave him. I'm still mad.

~

I decide to sleep on the couch that night. I couldn't be near Ray without getting mad. I didn't want to make things worse.

But then a thought popped up in my mind: what if I'm just mad so I can be mad? I've always been an angry person. Sometimes I just like to be mad. And that really sucks. Now I feel terrible. I'm mad for something that barely affected me, and its going to be fine with who it did. 

Tears rolled out of my eyes. I really, really suck. The old hatred for myself was peaking out, the self-hate I though I had boxed away forever ago. I needed to apologize. 

I got up and walked to our bedroom, to see if Ray was still awake. He was, his head popping up when I entered. I kept my gaze anywhere but on his face as I crawled in next to him. I managed to choke out, "I'm sorry," before sobbing into his chest. I couldn't help it. I felt so bad.

"Sh, it's ok," Ray cooed, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Sometimes I'm just mad to be mad," I croaked. I was clutching the front of his shirt, my head nestled in his neck.

"Mikey, it's ok. It doesn't matter." He whispered. I sniffed to try and clear my nose and kissed his neck. His hand stroked my hair, calming me.

"That doesn't mean I still don't feel bad." I whispered back.

"As long as you forgive me, you don't need to feel bad. I love you, we're not mad anymore. Don't feel bad." I sighed, wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself closer. I pressed my lips to his gently, still afraid he might push me away despite what he just said. He kissed me back softly and put his hand on the side of my face, his thumb rubbing back and forth over my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda really sucks but I had this idea and it was bugging me.


End file.
